Laryngitis
Laryngitis is the eighteenth episode of Glee's first season and the eighteenth episode overall. It premiered on May 11, 2010. When a sore throat affects Rachel's singing voice, she goes into panic mode and Finn takes her to the doctor in order to find out what's wrong with her, not without trying to show Rachel how much he still really likes her. Meanwhile, Kurt tries to change his personality to impress his father, and Puck makes a strategic move to elevate his social status by dating Mercedes after his Mohawk is cut off. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Puck's mother notices a mole on his head and he is subsequently forced to have his Mohawk shaved off. He discovers he is no longer considered a credible bully, and also realizes that Mercedes has become popular since joining the Cheerios. He resolves to date her to seem popular again. Rachel tries to sing The Climb but lost her voice in the middle of the song. Mercedes initially attempts to dissuade him, but after singing a duet of The Lady Is a Tramp, she warms up to him. Quinn has a talk with Mercedes and admits she's afraid of Santana's reaction to her and Puck's relationship. Puck's former girlfriend Santana is jealous, and she and Mercedes sing The Boy Is Mine. When Mercedes realizes that Puck has reverted to being a bully, she concludes that being a Cheerio isn't who she is, breaks up with him, and resigns from the squad. Rachel suffers from tonsillitis and is afraid to have surgery, believing that her voice is her only asset. Finn, who accompanies her to her doctor's appointment, tells her, "There's like, so many awesome things about you." When she consults him on whether to have the surgery, he sarcastically says "Why don't you ask your boyfriend. Oh wait... you can't because he's not here," but he also says, "When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?" He tries to tell her that he loves her more than Jesse, but she doesn't listen. He then expresses his feelings by singing Jessie's Girl. To put her fear into perspective, Finn introduces her to his friend Sean, who was paralyzed from the neck down during a football game. Rachel recovers and offers to give Sean singing lessons. Kurt is jealous of the time his father, Burt, is spending with Finn, and attempts to emulate Burt's personality. He takes the glee club's "Voice" assignment as an opportunity to change how he is perceived. He sings John Mellencamp's Pink Houses during rehearsal.And,Brittany thinks the performance was "hot" and asks if the new, straight Kurt would like to "tap this;" Kurt is the only boy in school she hasn't made out with, and a perfect record (of making out with all the boys at the school) is important to her. Later, as they are making out on the couch, Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like? Burt walks in on them, and although he is confused by his son's change in attitude, he tries to assure Kurt that he will love him no matter who he chooses to be. Frustrated and hurt that Burt is continuing to spend time with Finn, Kurt reverts to his former personality and sings Rose's Turn. Burt overhears his performance and reassures Kurt that, despite the difficulties, he loves him and wants him to be himself. Rachel returns to Sean's house to give him some vocal coaching. Rachel reveals her voice is back and they start singing One, which is then also performed by New Directions. Songs Unreleased Songs *'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus sung by Rachel Berry. *'Pink Houses' by John Mellencamp sung by Kurt Hummel. Background Songs *'"A Man and a Woman (''Un homme et une femme)"' by ''Janet Seidel. Background song during Kurt's makeout session with Brittany. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *Zack Weinstein as Sean Fretthold *Eve Gordon as Mrs. Fretthold *Rizwan Manji as Dr. Gidwani Co-Star *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Absent Cast Members *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Chris Colfer said the hardest thing to do during the episode was watch Lea Michele sing off key; he tried so hard to keep a straight face. *Zack Weinstein who guest stars as Sean said that filming his part was one of the most important 12 hours of his life. **Zack's character was also a reflection of his own life, seeing that his injury in Glee was similar to his injury in real life. *This episode was watched by 11.57 million viewers. *This is the episode that was submitted for Chris Colfer in bid for the 2010 Emmy for Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. *This is the episode where they reached 100 songs. *This episode marks the first episode where Brittany isn't wearing the Cheerios uniform, other than competitions or special events. *People on Rachel's list of who's not singing are: Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, and Brittany. Brittany's last name isn't written as it wasn't yet said on the show and Rachel did not know it. *Sue tells Mercedes that no one quits the Cheerios. However, Mercedes will be one of five members who will eventually quit foreshadowing that Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will quit. Up until the point of Mercedes quitting, Sue's rule was no one quits Cheerios. **Mercedes is the first known member of the Cheerios to quit. *Finn said that since Jesse joined New Directions, Will gave him and Rachel all solos though Jesse wasn't seen performing any number in a glee club. *When Will and Rachel are talking after her performance of The Climb, you can see that Lea Michele is wearing something in her ear that will help her sing off key. *This is the first eighteenth episode of a season that involves a storyline which portrays Rachel suffering from a physical condition/injury that affects or may affect her voice. The second one is Born This Way. Errors *Puck mentions Super Mario Bros 3 having star worlds and that no other game had them. The Star World was in fact introduced in Super Mario World and wasn't present in Super Mario Bros 3. *The sign on the dumpster in the episode says 'Waste Managment' instead of the correct spelling 'Waste Management.' *Sean Fretthold said that Finn tried out for Glee Club, but actually Finn was forced to come, but then decided to stay on his own will. Quotes Gallery tumblr mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo1 250.gif tumblr mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mdacsiJkk91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbbx1k2rj1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mdvc98KoXB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mduxjvaZVJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mp94umdRmq1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_mp94umdRmq1qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_mp94umdRmq1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_mp94umdRmq1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co1_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co2_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co3_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co4_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co5_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co6_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co7_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co8_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co9_250.gif tumblr_mrdn43b5R61qiyt3co10_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo5_250.gif tumblr_myh9730ARG1s3ruepo6_250.gif tumblr_myh7xjpMlf1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myh7xjpMlf1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myhcb0qTin1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myhcb0qTin1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myhcb0qTin1s3ruepo3_r1_250.gif Ep 18 one 6.jpg Glee-138.jpg Mike onelove.jpg Finn, The Unholy Trinity and Tina.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_1.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_2.jpg Glee_Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS_screenshot_3.jpg SeanRachel.png rosesturn1.jpg rosesturn2.png rosesturn3.png rosesturn4.png rosesturn5.png rosesturn6.png rosesturn7.png rosesturn8.png rosesturn9.png rosesturn10.png rosesturn11.jpg rosesturn12.png rosesturn13.png rosesturn14.png rosesturn15.png rosesturn16.png rosesturn17.png rosesturn18.png rosesturn19.png rosesturn20.jpg rosesturn21.png Rose's Turn (El Turno De Kurt) Rose's Turn 0143.glee_1.jpg-550x0.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg glee-the-boy-is-mine.jpg picture-4 (1).png Tumblr_l22jdxXL8q1qa6cmko1_500.jpg Glee118(2).jpg TBIM.png 26 - The Boy Is Mine.avi thumbs -2010.07.03 16.20.40-.jpg The boy is mine.png Pucktana - The Boy is Mine.gif The-boy-is-mine2 288x216.jpg Picture-4TBIM.png Glee+Episode+18+7.jpg tbim.jpg 440575 1273664673339 full.jpg music-pinkhouses.jpg Pinkhouses.png chrisrtr.jpg pinkhouses.jpg PINKHOUSEEEEEEEEEEES.gif KPH.png lady is a tramp.png 1ladyisatramp.gif 2ladyisatramp.gif 3ladyisatramp.gif 4ladyisatramp.gif 5ladyisatramp.gif 6ladyisatramp.gif 7ladyisatramp.gif 8ladyisatramp.gif 9ladyisatramp.gif 10ladyisatramp.gif 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg ladyisatramp_mercedespuck.png ladyisatramp_puck1.png ladyisatramp_puck2.png Ladyisatramp_puckmercedes.png 2rfi1_480x270_1knyi1.jpg The Lady is a Tramp.jpg mercedes.jpg LIATSantana.jpg LIATPuckcedes.jpg LIATPuck.jpg puvc.PNG Glee - jessies girl.jpg Jessesgirl.png Tumblr l2apvkTkXr1qab0fuo1 500.jpg 214191471_640.jpg tumblr_lqhptznIyb1qlg44e.jpg JGFinn4.jpg JGFinn3.jpg JGFinn2.jpg JGFinn.jpg op.PNG FINNJESSEGIRL.jpg 441210_1273747524244_full.jpg JGJG.jpg 051010_r_281x211.jpg Musicinglee-1-18.jpg tc1.png tc2.png tc3.png tc4.png tc5.png tc6.png tc7.png The_Climb.jpg tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o3_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o1_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o2_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o4_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o5_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o6_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o7_250.gif tumblr_n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o8_250.gif tumblr_m9qmulkSeE1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_m9qmulkSeE1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_m9qmulkSeE1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_m9qmulkSeE1qk71sao4_250.gif Tumblr n7gehpkuWU1ranx44o2 250.gif Tumblr n7gehpkuWU1ranx44o1 250.gif Portal-Jessesgirl.png Videos Navigational